


Rebuilding The Pack

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Vacation, don't want to spoil the story with more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles and their daughter take a family vacation to France that has an emotional beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on two other fics and I had this Idea today so I wrote it and I'm actually please how it turned out.
> 
> Special thanks to Desperatox who helped out with the french!

There’s only one thing Stiles loves madly above all else, above his dad and his best friend and that, is sleep. Sleep is his drug and his pillow is the middleman. He always had it in his life and it brings him great comfort. He didn’t see sleep for a while, when the nogitsune haunted him, but he was never taking sleep for granted again. Today was no exception.

 

Stiles wrapped himself in his white, feather filled, comforter and brought his pillow over his head to shield himself from the noise and light all around him. A familiar little voice and a soft little hand touch his shoulder. The hand gives a couple of pushes. “Daddy wake up, it’s time to get up.”

 

“Daddy is just going to sleep for five more minutes, baby.” Stiles speaks to his daughter with his voice muffled by the soft cocoon he’s built around him.

 

“Okay.” She says sweetly before hurriedly retreating out of the room.

 

Stiles let down his guard and waited for sleep to take his body again. A smile involuntarily spread across his face as sleep slowly, but surely, approached him. The smile was ripped off his face when an indignant groan spewed from his mouth as a result to a heavy weight on his back. The weight’s arms slid under his naked torso and up to hook over his arms. Stiles felt a pair of soft familiar lips kiss the back of his neck. Warm, recently washed, breath ghosted over his ear as a voice broke the silence. “Your five minutes are up.”

 

Stiles groaned again; this time, louder and more annoyed.

 

“Stiles, get your ass up; we’re going to miss our flight.”

 

Stiles let his pillow shift from his face just enough so a half-open, agitated, eye could meet familiar brown ones. Eyes that he fell in love with a long time ago.

 

“Scott, why did we have to leave on our lazy Sunday?”

 

“Because it was cheaper if we left today. You’re the one always complaining about the ridiculous prices of airfare.”

 

Stiles groans again and tries to get out of bed. He rolls Scott off his back and tries to stand. He stumbles with his footing. His legs are weak and trembling beneath him. Stiles looks down at his useless legs and throws Scott a scowl who is currently stifling his laughter in his hands. “This is all your fault!” He says. “I’m too fucked out to go on this trip.”

 

“Hey, I warned you yesterday! I said ‘Stiles don’t start something you can’t finish.’ Besides…” Scott moves closer to Stiles and wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist while beginning to whisper, “you weren’t complaining yesterday while you were nearly screaming ‘Oh Scotty, please, harder!”

 

“Yeah, well, I say a lot of things I don’t mean.”

 

Scott chuckles and shuts Stiles up with a kiss. He takes a step back afterward to tend to packing up his carry-on. “Now hurry up and get ready, we need to be at the airport by like 8 to get on the flight in time.”

 

Their daughter runs back in with her small black beret over her dark hair. She spins in her small black summer skirt below her white and black striped shirt. “Wee wee. Bonjeer. Wee wee.” She repeats happily.

 

Scott turns and smiles before picking her up in his arms. “Look at you all dressed up. You ready for France, baby girl?”

 

“Yeah! Look Papi, auntie Lydia told me to wear this and I did and I feel pretty.”

 

“You are pretty my love.” He said before giving her a bunch of wet smooches on her cheek as she playfully tried to push him away. Her giggles stopped when the bathroom opened and a dressed Stiles came out. He moved over beside Scott and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Yay! Daddy is awake.”

 

“Yeah, just barely, baby girl.” He says rubbing his eyes. “We all ready? Everything packed?”

 

“Yeah, I just need help putting everything by the door. Lydia should be here in a minute.”

 

Stiles and Scott grab their luggage and drag it to the front door. Their daughter follows behind dragging her small pink luggage. The doorbell rings and Stiles opens it to reveal Lydia. They all hug and Lydia gives her niece a kiss.

 

“C’mon I’m double parked; we gotta hurry.”

 

They all agree and start carrying their bags and luggage down to her new car. After the car is loaded up and their daughter all tucked in her car seat, Lydia speeds off towards the airport. Scott sits in the back with his daughter, listening to everything she’s excited for while Stiles sits in the passenger seat making sure Lydia knows exactly everything she needs to know.

 

“Stiles, I’ve housesat before; I’m not going to screw anything up, sheesh.”

 

“Don’t forget to feed Mr. Fishy!” a small voice in the back says.

 

“I wouldn’t dare to forget it sweetie. You look so pretty! You excited to go to France with your daddies?”

 

“Yeah! Papi says we get to see the alfalfa tower and the chomps Eliza.”

 

“Well you take a lot of pictures and make sure to take care of your daddies. Lord knows they need someone watching over them.”

 

“Hey, we’re adults now.” Scott provides from the back.

 

“Barely.” Lydia muttered just below human hearing.

 

“I heard that.” Scott said from the back.

 

“Me too.” A sweet voice said.

 

Scott smiles and kisses his little girl’s head.

 

They get into the airport and they’re running just a few minutes behind. After they check in their luggage, they start to jog towards their terminal. Scott’s got his daughter’s hand pulling her along.

 

“Papi wait! Daddy’s human legs can’t keep up.”

 

Scott turns and smiles lovingly at his husband who is sweating a storm trying to catch up with his family.

 

Stiles stops before them and heaves a few breathes of air. “Why’d you stop…? I was right behind…. You guys.”

 

The little one giggles, “Daddy is a slowpoke.”

 

Stiles gasps for breath, “What? No baby… daddy… daddy was just giving the werewolves a head start.”

 

Scott gives him a look. “Riiiight.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. Suddenly Stiles is thrown over Scott’s shoulder. Scott picks up the little girl and starts running towards the terminal with his family in his arms. Stiles is muttering all kinds of complains and insults about ‘stupid werewolves.’ His daughter has the opposite reaction as she’s currently squealing with glee watching her papi carry their family to the terminal.

 

They make it to the terminal in time and pass security with no hassle. Of course Stiles made a bunch of remarks about the frisky TSA agents. They were sitting in the terminal keeping themselves busy. After a few minutes stiles excused himself to the bathroom. Scott was reading a book when a pair of glowing yellow eyes could be seen in his peripheral vision. He turned to his daughter and flashed his bright red eyes quickly at her.

 

“What did I say about your eyes in public?”

 

“Sorry papi. I just saw the store has my favorite candy. Buy me candy please?”

 

“Sorry baby, that candy is too expensive. We’ll get some nice French candy when we land.”

 

“But I want _THAT_ candy!”

 

“Baby girl… I said-”

 

“You know papi, if I don’t get to have my favorite candy, I’m going to be cranky. Daddy told me the airplane is going to be flying for a gazillion hours. Do you want me to be cranky on an airplane for a gazillion hours?”

 

Scott looked at her with bewilderment. “You’re just like your father.” He murmured before he shook his head and took her to buy her candy.

 

On the plane, she sat by the widow with Stiles in the middle and Scott in the row. “You bought her candy?” Stiles asks accusingly.

 

“What? She strong-armed me into doing it.” Stiles lifted his head off of Scott’s shoulder and gave him a deadpan. “You… were strong-armed… by our three year old daughter? You? The Alpha of this family.”

 

“What do you want me to say, Stiles? Your manipulativeness is rubbing off on her.”

 

Stiles smiles and gives Scott a quick peck before laying on his shoulder again.

 

When they land, the weather is beautiful. The temperature not too hot, and not too cold. The family makes their way to a man holding a sign that reads **‘Stilinski-McCall.’**

 

The man greets them in French, “Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue en France. Puis-je prendre vos sacs?” (Hello gentlemen, welcome to France. May I take your bags?)

 

Stiles opens his mouth, baffled at the quick culture shock. Luckily for him, his husband had been studying French with the Yukimuras.

 

“Oui, s'il vous plaît. Merci.” (Yes, please. Thank you.)

 

“Wee wee.” Their daughter mimics.

 

They all chuckle and then get into the town car.

 

“Où aimeriez-vous aller messieurs?” (Where would you like to go?)

 

Scott quickly fumbles to get out a piece of paper and hands it to the driver. “Oh, ici s'il vous plaît. à Chaumont” (Oh, here please. Chaumont.)

 

“Ah, Chaumont ... bel endroit. Avez-vous de la famille là-bas?” (Ah, Chaumont... lovely place. Do you have family there?)

 

Scott hesitates for a moment and then grins a bit… “Something like that.”

 

Stiles gives him a questioning look. “Why aren’t we heading into the city? Scott. Paris is the other way.”

 

Scott just gives him a reassuring look. He doesn’t say anything. He just grabs Stile’s hand, intertwines their fingers and kisses Stiles finger right above his silver wedding band. Stiles’ face shifts as if a light bulb just went on in his head. “No… you found him?”

 

Scott smiles and gives Stiles a quick nod. Stiles grins the rest of the two hour drive. When they get to the town they were looking for, Scott pays the driver and asks him to stick around. The driver agrees to pick them up a couple of hours later. Scott leads his family to a small bar on a corner. It seems to be run-down and it’s in need of repairs.

 

“I’m going to check it out. You two wait here okay?” Scott says.

 

“Okay papi.” The little wolf says.

 

Scott enters the bar and sees that it’s almost as bad on the inside as the outside. Leather chairs are torn, the seats are mostly duct tape than wood, and the walls are peeling. It’s completely empty when he walks in. There is one man manning the bar. He’s wiping everything down. He’s a rugged gentleman. He has long growing curly hair that is in desperate need of a trim. He’s tall and light skinned. Without looking up, he addresses Scott.

 

“Le signe dit fermé” (The sign says ‘closed’)

 

“Je ne suis pas ici pour boire un verre, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de votre temps. (I'm not here for a drink, I just need a moment of your time.”

 

The man still doesn’t look up. “Nous ne prenons pas les colporteurs non plus. Sortez.” (We don't take solicitors either. Get out.)

 

Scott’s head cocks to the side and he smirks a bit, “Is that anyway to talk to your alpha?”

 

The man looks up and his eyes glow. His face looks sad, but Scott can see and smell the sense of hope that is coming off of this familiar face.

 

“Scott?” The man asks stupefied.

 

“Yeah… Yeah Isaac it’s me.”

 

The man’s eyes water and he throws himself at Scott. Scott giggles a bit and allows himself to shed a tear. He holds tightly to the beta centering him in his arms; making him feel at home.

 

“Hey hey hey, easy with the hands on my husband.” A voice from behind them shouts.

 

Isaac looks up in utter bewilderment. “Stiles?”

 

“Nice to see you too lame wolf. Now come here and give me a hug.”

 

Isaac jumps Stiles and hugs him tightly. He takes a step back to process what he heard earlier, “Wait… husband?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiles, cheeks brimming with pink. “Scotty and I are married. 4 years now.”

 

Isaac looks at Scott who just smiles with his teeth. He starts looking around after trying to follow a weird scent he picks up. His nose leads him to Stiles. “You smell… like one of us… did he turn you?”

 

Before Stiles could speak up, Scott does. “Actually Isaac, it’s not him. It’s someone else. Someone we want you to meet.”

 

Scott walks towards the front door where his daughter is staring at the painting of the Eiffel tower. He picks her up and walks over to Isaac. “Isaac, meet Allison Claudia Stilinski-McCall…. Your god daughter.”

 

Isaac lets tears flow down his face openly. He smiles brightly, a smile Scott hasn’t seen for years. “Can I… Can I hold her?”

 

“Yeah.” Scott says. “Allison, this is your uncle Isaac. He’s papi’s first beta before you.”

 

“Werewoof?” Allison asks?

 

“Yes, my love.” He hands Allison over who looks at Isaac questioningly before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

 

Isaac’s eyes glow yellow and they glimmer at the tears Isaac is shedding while holding Allison tightly. He kisses her head. “I know I’ve just meant you Allison, but know that I already love you.”

 

“I love you too Uncle Isec”

 

Stiles’ eyes water and he moves to Scott’s side. Scott wraps his arm around Stiles and brings him close. He turns to Stiles and they share a brief kiss before redirecting their attention back to this scene.

 

“Best way to start a vacation.” Stiles whispers to Scott.

 

Isaac looks between them. “So how where did you guys find her?”

 

Stiles looks slightly offended. “Find her? We made her!”

 

Isaac’s face contorted to mass confusion. “You two… how’d-”

 

“I got Stiles pregnant,” Scott starts. “We don’t know how, why don’t know why. We stopped asking questions about the supernatural a long time ago. But, we were in love and we were already married. We knew we were going to start a family someday, we figured we’d keep it.”

 

“I can’t believe you two finally pulled your head out your as- erm butts, and admitted that you loved each other since forever.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know I was in love with Stiles until… you know.” Scott didn’t want to mention her. He didn’t know Isaac’s emotional state and didn’t want to pour salt into open wounds.

 

“I get it.” Isaac said. “God she looks just like you two.”

 

Allison never wanted to leave Isaac. They had to leave to check into their hotel in Paris, but Isaac agreed to meet them during the week to hang out with them and show them some of the places in the city. Allison couldn’t be happier to hang out with her uncle Isaac. She definitely loved seeing the Eiffel tower and the Champs Elise.

 

On their last night before they had to go home, Scott and Stiles were in their suite, while Isaac and Allison cuddled up, fast asleep, in a full size bed in the room adjacent. The lights were off and the room was illuminated by the distant glow of the Eiffel tower that could be seen perfectly from their balcony in their bedroom.

 

“Scott? You awake.”

 

“Yeah. What’s up?”

 

“I just… I want to thank you. This trip has been amazing- and that whole thing with Isaac- so perfect. I’m so glad we came.”

 

“I’m glad we came too. I’m glad our pack is slowly being put back together again.”

 

Stiles nodded and moved in to kiss Scott. They kissed slow and sweetly for a few minutes.

 

“I’m so glad I married you.” Stiles admits. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

 

Scott just smiles lovingly at him and intertwines their fingers.

 

“I love you… I love you so much Scott Stilinski-McCall.”

 

“I love you too Stiles.” He kisses Stiles sweetly before closing the distance of their bodies. Stiles turns around and lets Scott frame his body from behind. They spoon and Scott brings his arms around Stiles and kisses his shoulder and holds him tightly. “Now get some rest before you complain to me in the morning.”

 

Stiles nods his head slowly and Scott listens to his heartbeat steady. He listens in on the other room to hear Allison’s heart beat slowly, fast asleep, and Isaac’s slow heartbeat which Scott thinks sounds louder and stronger than the last time he heard it. He’s happy he’s here with his family, his pack, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story. I thought of it and wrote it in the same day so most likely it has flaws.. 
> 
> This is how I imagined Their daughter looking like: http://www.frostedproductions.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/long-brown-hair3.jpg
> 
> Follow me on tumblr. I mostly post Teen Wolf and Sciles stuff: http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com/


End file.
